Alice Human Sacrifice Shugo Chara version
by neko-lover1
Summary: What happens when a little dream decides to make people dream it? Four Alices come into Wondeland and tell their story. Alice Human Sacrifce song-fic song by the Vocaloid


**hey neko-lover1 here i decided 2 do a song-fic of Alice Human Sacrifice hope u like it and i do not own the lyrics lyrics to the song are in bold**

* * *

**"Aru tokoro ni,chiisana yume ga ari mashi ta.**

**Dre ga mi ta no ka wakara nai, sore ha chiisana yume deshi ta. **

**Chiisana yume ha omoi mashi ta. Kono mama kie te iku no ha iya da. Dou sure ba, hito ni boku o mi te moraeru daro u. **

**Chiisana yume ha kangae te kangae te soshite tsuini omoitsuki mashi ta. **

**Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikoma se te, sekai o tsukura sere ba ii to."**

There was once a dream. It was a tiny dream. No one knew who had dreamed it. The small dream began to think.

I don't want to disappear like this. How can I make people dream me?" The small dream thought and thought, and then thought of an idea. "I'll make people get lost in me, and let them create the world."

That night, as five people got into bed, they never expected to never again wake from that little dream.

And so begins our story.

**Ichi-banme Alice wa isamashiku **

**ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni **

**ironna monowo kiri sutete **

**makkana michiwo siite itta **

**sonna Alice wa morino oku **

**tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete **

**morini dekita michi igai ni **

**kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi **

A pink haired teenage girl entered the Wonderland, carrying a sword in hand. Amu, so was the teenage girl's name, had a dark heart. She killed many innocent creatures in this new world, and left a bright red trail of blood in her wake.

Amu wandered into the forest with only the intent to kill. She knew not of the suspicious figure following her silently. Amu spotted a small family of rabbits, and smiled evilly to herself. But before she could kill her prey, the figure captured her.

Amu was locked away like a criminal. She spent the rest of her life there. Locked away with her sword and thoughts, she went mad and killed herself. Other than the bloody trail she made in the Wonderland, there was no sign of her existence.

**Ni-banme Alice wa otonashiku **

**utawo utatte fushigi no kuni **

**ironna otowo afure sasete **

**kurutta sekaiwo umidasita **

**sonna Alice wa barano hana **

**ikareta otoko ni uchi korosarete **

**makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase **

**minnani mederare karete-yuku **

A new person wandered into the Wonderland. Ikuto was a tall, navy blue haired teenager who loved to play the violin. He merely played a song to the creatures in Wonderland. The creatures of the land loved and admired Ikuto's talent.

Playing countless notes and melodies, Ikuto created a mad world. The creatures in the Wonderland began acting upon the music and tearing the Wonderland apart. Still Ikuto played his violin without a worry or care of what went on in his new world.

Ikuto thought of himself as a rose, and encouraging this throughout his music, so did the creatures of his Wonderland. One day while playing to the creatures of his world, also ensuing chaos, Ikuto was shot by a mysterious madman.

As Ikuto slowly died, the navy blue rose beside him was stained with his blood, thus becoming a red rose. All of those who see the blood red rose, think of the magnificent violinist who gave birth to the horrible Wonderland, as the rose slowly withers away. Once the rose petals were gone and the rose died, no one remembered Ikuto.

**San-banme Alice wa osanai ko **

**kireina sugatade fushigino kuni **

**ironna hitowo madowase te **

**okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta **

**sonna Alice wa kunino jyoou **

**ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare te**

**kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara **

**kunino chouten ni kunrin suru **

The next person who entered the Wonderland, Rima, was a beautiful, young girl. She was admired my all the creatures in this new land. The creatures decided to make RIma their queen.

Rima, deceiving everyone with her fake childish demeanor, created a strange country. The new country's queen possessed a warped dream. She wanted everything in her country to only be beautiful, and made it so.

Fearing death, Rima ruled her country forever.

**Morino komichi wo tadottari **

_**Barano kino sitade ocha-kai **_

**Oshiro karano shoutai-jyou wa **

_**Haato no **_

_toranpu_

_Yon-banme Alice wa futago no ko _

_Koukishin kara fushigino kuni _

_Ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete _

_Tsui sakki yatte kita bakari_

**Kino tsuyoi ane to **

_**Kashikoi otouto **_

**Ichi-ban Alice ni **

_Chika-katta kedo _

_Futarino yume wa samenai mama _

_Fushigi no kuni wo samayotta_

Following a small path through the forest, having tea beneath a rosebush. An invitation from the queen was the Ace of Hearts.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko entered the Wonderland out of curiosity. Going through the forest and the new world, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko marveled at this new land. Passing through many doors, the twins came close to the palace of the deceiving queen.

Nadeshiko, the stubborn older sister, and Nagihiko, the smart little brother, were close to seeing the beautiful queen, but.......... They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in the mysterious Wonderland.

* * *

Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko all woke up from their strange, scary nightmares covered in a blanket of sweat.

"Oh. It was just a dream." They realized breathing a sigh of relief. Glad the dream was over they went back to sleep. This time dreaming a happy, joyful dream.

* * *

English lyrics

"There one was a little dream.

No one knows who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream.

This made the dream think.."I don't want to disappear..How can I make people dream me?"

The little dream thought and thought, and at last had an idea.

"I will make people come to me, and they will make my world."

The first ALICE was a gallant red one.  
Wielding a sword in hand in the Wonderland.  
Slicing down everything in her way, she was followed by a bloody red path.  
This new ALICE deep in the woods, was trapped as a wanted fugitive.  
If it weren't for the red path that she made, no one would think that she even existed.

The second ALICE was a fragile blue.  
He sang to the world in the Wonderland.  
Filling the regions with so many false created notes, that were of a crazy blue world.  
This new ALICE was that of a rose, he was shot and killed by madman.  
It left a flower blooming sadly red, the one who was loved was now forgotten.

The third ALICE was a little green one.  
Very cute and dear in the Wonderland.  
She charmed people to her every beck and call; she had made a strange green country.  
This new ALICE was the country's queen; taken over by a distorted dream.  
She was afraid of losing to death; she would forever rule her country.

During this two children went into the woods.  
_They had a tea party under rose trees.  
_An invitation from the castle for them was  
_The trump card _**_of hearts._**

_**The fourth ALICE was two siblings.**  
**Their curiosity in the Wonderland.**  
**Going through many doors, coming not too long ago in a yellow boat**.  
_The stubborn big sister,_And smart little brother.  
_Though they were closest to **_ALICE'S Wonderland.....  
They were never woken from their deep dreaming, forever they wandered in the Wonderland._**

* * *

**ok there it is the Alice Human Sacrifice song-fic hope u liked it cuz i know i enjoyed writing it. and for those who would like to know Len's part was in italics and both Rin and Len were in italics and bold.**


End file.
